Coffee Conundrum
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: Some people just need a little boost in the morning...I mean, evening.


Just a short little story I did while waking up this morning. Best enjoyed with a cup of coffee!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some people wake up feeling great in the evening. They can work and be productive and have a good night. Others, wake up feeling a little less great. These are the ones who need a little thing called caffeine. With it, they can conquer the world. Without it, they give you good reason to fear. These are the coffee addicts. They aren't a bad bunch. They just need that extra boost to wake up. And unfortunately, when they don't have their precious liquid, ones has to find it before it's too late...

Octavius smiled when he opened his eyes. It was another wonderful evening. He could hear his city bustle and people going to and fro. It was destined to be another fantastic night. He rose up and got dressed, running his fingers through his hair quickly before securing his cape. He grabbed an apple from a bowl on his nightstand and munched contentedly as he opened the door, walking out from his quarters.

There were no visitors this night, meaning the exhibits were free to do as they wished. He had planned a trip with Jedediah that evening. They were going to travel upstairs tonight, and have a look at some new artifacts that had been shipped in from another museum. Some of them were Roman, so naturally Octavius wanted to check them out.

He finished the apple as he approached the bench they were supposed to meet at. The car had been cleverly hidden beneath it, just out of sight of passers by. He opened the trunk and threw the apple into a small clay vase they were using as a trash can. He noticed one of tires was a little flat and pulled out the pump, filling it back up to maximum capacity. He then put it away. He glanced at the clock, which was just a small fogwatch that had been hung from the mirror, and took note of the time. Jedediah would be arriving soon. So, he climbed into the passenger seat, and waited.

And waited.

And waited...

He began to doze off as boredom struck, but quickly shook himself awake. He looked at the clock again. It was an hour past midnight. The cowboy should have been there an hour ago. Worried that something was wrong, Octavius got out of the car and climbed up the rope leading to his friend's exhibit. Most of the cowboys were up and about, talking and laughing heartily, some doing chores and duties and others hanging around in little groups playing cards or by themselves, brushing their horses.

"Have you seen Jedediah?" He asked one of the men.

"No," The man replied with a shake of his head. "He didn't wake up this mornin'."

Octavius' anxiety grew, and he quickly made his way to Jedediah's tent.

"Jedediah?" He whispered, pulling open the flap.

A voice hissed angrily and an arm lifted to cover the cowboy's eyes. Octavius went in, but left the flap open.

"Are you alright?" He asked, squatting down beside his friend.

"Shut the damn flap!" Jedediah yelled irritably, rising to his feet and yanking the fabric closed. He glared at the Roman. "Ya better have a damn good reason for comin' here pardner."

Octavius winced at his tone, and began cautiously. "We were supposed to go look at the new artifacts today...remember?"

There was a blank expression on Jedediah's face, and the Roman shifted uneasily under his gaze. His eyes wandered around the room of the tent, and landed on the coraf the cowboy used to make his evening coffee. But it was empty and dry. The jar which held the coffee was on its side empty, a few grounds scattered on the mainly dirt floor. That's when it clicked.

"You did not have coffee this evening, did you?" The Roman asked.

Jedediah shook his head slowly, his eyes downcast and staring at the pathetic little pile of coffee grounds. Octavius shook his head and made a scolding sound. He then grabbed his friend by the forearm and led him out.

Jedediah glared at the people around him, who shied away nervously, knowing the full effects of one without coffee. He lowered his Stetson over his eyes, and trudged along slowly, unwilling to match the Roman's fast pace. Eventually they made it from the exhibit and to the car.

Jedediah got in, but instead of starting the engine, he just dropped his head on the wheel, causing the horn to blare loudly through the hall. Octavius sighed and pushed him into the passenger seat, where he flopped down limply, muttering about how tired he was. Octavius wasn't the best driver, but he knew he had no choice but to drive if he was to get Jedediah back on his feet.

The Roman sat in the driver's seat and drove to the main hall.

Larry sat quietly, surfing the internet and looking at pictures of RVs while the few exhibits who lingered nearby did their own thing. He'd been thinking about purchasing one for himself and Nicky, so they could travel on breaks. Not that they actually could, considering his occupation was nightly, but it was a nice fantasy. Ah well, he thought to himself, taking a sip of coffee from his travel mug. Maybe when I retire.

As he set the cup down he heard the RC car pull up beside his chair. He smiled, knowing who was within. He scooted his chair back and bent down, waiting for them to come out. He was slightly puzzled when Octavius stepped out of the driver's door.

"You can drive?" The night guard asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, no," Octavius explained, shutting his door. "You see, Jedediah is suffering from a lack of caffeine this morning."

"I see." Larry said, using his fingers to carefully pull open the passenger door of the vehicle. He tipped it slightly and Jedediah tumbled out onto his hand. He set him down on the desk, and he slumped against the stapler, looking quite out of it.

Larry went into his cooler and pulled out a water bottle, unscrewing the top. He then dumped the black liquid from his travel mug into it until there was about a miniature cup serving in it. He handed it to Octavius, who took it quickly to the half asleep cowboy.

"Here," He said, holding it out to him. But Jedediah made no attempt to reach for it.

Octavius waved it below his nose, and almost immediately the cowboy's eyes brightened. He snatched the top away and drank it greedily, until, after a few minutes, it was gone. Jedediah sighed contentedly and reached up for another helping, which Larry gladly gave. He downed that too before looking over at Octavius.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you were?" He asked.

"Yes." Octavius replied with a grin. "Yes you have."

Jedediah smiled, and drank a third cup, savoring the drink of life.


End file.
